


ANGST!!!! Sanders Sides

by sleepxietyismyasthetic



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepxietyismyasthetic/pseuds/sleepxietyismyasthetic
Summary: Give me angst requests please!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	ANGST!!!! Sanders Sides

-"you can talk to me about anything"  
-"I'll stay with you as long as you need me to"  
-"take a deep breath"  
-"you don't have to go through this alone"  
-"you're not broken"  
-"let's take a five minute break"  
-"I love you no matter what your brain tells you"  
-"please don't talk that way about yourself"  
-"I don't know how to help you but I can help you find someone who does"  
-"do you want to talk about it or would you like a distraction?"  
-"you're safe"  
-"there is always hope"  
-“Take my hand. Just trust me.”  
-“You’re hurt. Please just let heal it.”  
-“At least let me clean it.”  
-“I told you to take care of yourself.”  
-“Stay.”  
-“I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.”  
-“You started drinking again, didn’t you?”  
-“You promised you’d stop drinking.” “And you promised you wouldn’t hurt me!″  
-“But it’s my fault right?”  
-“I don’t want to feel this. I want to be numb again.”  
-“You’re lying to me again. Why can’t you just tell me the truth for once?”  
-“I love you.” “No you don’t”  
-“I can’t lose you.” “You already did.”  
-“Did it mean anything to you? Did I mean anything to you?”  
-“How was I such an idiot, to believe that you, out of all people, could ever love me?"  
-“Maybe they were right, you never did change.”  
-“This is all in my head. It’s all happening in my head.”  
-“What gives you the right to just waltz back into my life after all the pain you’ve caused.”  
-“You’ve changed.”  
-“You win, happy?”  
-“Any other lies left to tell me?"  
-“Don’t look at me like that.” “Like what?” “Like you still love me.”  
-“When did you stop loving me?”  
-“You’re not you.”  
-“I miss the old you.”  
-“What happened to their happily ever after?” -“Not all love stories get a happily ever after, sometimes it’s just once upon a time.”  
-“Move out of my way before I make you.”  
-“You deserve better.”  
-“I risked my life for you.”  
-“I would’ve done anything for you.”  
-“I loved you. I loved you so so much but you hurt me.”  
-“They warned me about this.” “About what?” “You.”  
-“Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.”  
-“You just threw four years of friendship out the window.”  
-“Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?”  
-“You promised.”  
-“I don’t need help! I need an end to this pain.”  
-“What am I in your life? Because as of lately I feel as though I’ve been nothing to you.”  
-“Leave.”  
-“You deserve so much better.”  
-“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t leave.”  
-“I wish we never met.”  
-“I’m sorry I’m not enough for you.”

* * *

please give me requests!

ship, characters, and angst


End file.
